


Roses and Wolves

by Embrystical



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embrystical/pseuds/Embrystical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just a collection of Modern AU prompt-inspired fluff. However, it is not in order, so kids may come and go randomly between chapters. Also, it's written using namely prompts from otpprompts.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses and Wolves

Two weeks after they’d gotten engaged, Margaery had decided to surprise Sansa with a trip to Highgarden.

“It’ll do your lungs good,” she said, gracing her with a peck on the cheek as she continued making breakfast - scrambled eggs on toast, her favourite, and there was mountains of it, too.  _Maybe Arya won’t eat it all this time, the piglet._  ”Plus Loras misses Grandmother and Wilas.”

Sansa nodded as she munched through her first slice of toast. “I bet you miss your dad, too.”

“No, not really,” her fiancee said as she dished up another plate of food and sat it at Arya’s empty seat.  _Late again, of course._  ”But I have to admit, it would be nice to have our honeymoon there, don’t you think? I mean, everybody knows we make the best wine.”

“Actually, that’s more a matter of opinion,” Jon said boldly as he swaggered - yes, literally swaggered - into the kitchen and sat down on Sansa’s right.

There was a collective sigh. “And how would you know what  _real_  wine tastes like?”

“I’ve had  _wine,_  Sansa.”

Margaery smirked as she leaned down to refill her plate and kissed her again.  _I could get used to this._  ”Yes, but not  _proper_  wine,” she corrected. “Besides, I thought you mostly drank horse urine up on the Wall?”

He glowered at her, then cleared his face of any annoyance and rubbed his hands together in greedy anticipation. “What’s up for grub this morning, then?” he asked as he shovelled a forkful of eggs into his mouth and chewed it noisily.

Sansa rolled her eyes. “I wish you’d speak less boisterously. And eat with your mouth closed.”

“Why should I? Like you said, I’ve got no  _class,_ have I? I’m just a savage. I drink horse piss, remember?”

“I’m quite sure I recall saying  _urine_ , actually, not ‘piss’,” Margaery snapped indignantly, just as Arya skidded into the room and ran right into the wall. “Who’s that in a useless heap on the floor behind me, may I ask?”

“Oh, just Arya. I think she ran into the wall.”

As if roused by her sister’s comments, she forced herself then up onto her feet and glared round at them all. “What are _you_ looking at!?”

“You, you numpty,” Sansa and Jon said in unison, as Margaery went back silently to cooking. “Why are you so late up, anyway? It’s nearly noon.”

Blinking at her forcefully, Arya shook her head. “I’m not late up – I haven’t been to bed yet.”

“What?”

“I was having an extra-long lesson with Syrio,” she said, pausing for a yawn. “He said he’s going away for a couple of months to go and see his daughter, so…yeah, but he said he’ll be gone mostly while we’re in Highgarden, so…”

 _You’re saying ‘so’ a lot, little sister._ “How did you know about us going to Highgarden?”

Arya pointed. “Margaery told me.”

“Don’t draw me into this,” she muttered, flipping something that Sansa didn’t really recognise as food. “I just didn’t want her to go off on one when we left if she hadn’t be warned, that’s all. You know what she’s like, sweetheart.”

"Whatever," Arya muttered, pulling herself over to the table and falling limply into her seat. "Is this mine, then?"

Sansa nodded. "But eat up, we need to get going soon if we want to get there by nightfall."

***

"Oh, you look so  _pretty!_ " a woman with light brown hair squealed as they stepped out of the carriage and into the castle courtyard, running up to them and hugging Sansa before she could be stopped. "I can't wait to see how Mama's gown looks on you! You know, Margaery's such a spoilsport, she won't wear it but we'll get her to wear something else. Ma

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was based on the prompt:
> 
> "Imagine person B eating wild fruit that person A suggested that they not eat and person B getting sick and person A shaking their head saying I told you so."


End file.
